Don't Turn off the Light
Jenny walked over to her bed and got in. The mattress was cold, so she decided to get up and grab a jumper. When she put it on, she noticed something in the corner of her eye; a figure outside her window. She thought it was just her mind playing with her, but seeing as she was on the bottom floor it could be a person. Taking care not to provoke whoever it was, she walked over. It was raining outside, and very dark. It was deathly silent. Jenny felt a chill down her spine as she walked over to the window to take a closer look. She saw that the figure looked like a small girl, no older than Jenny. It was just a silhouette, the only thing that she could see was a small figure with long hair. Jenny heard a noise from behind her that made her jump around immediately. On the wall in her room, a message was being engraved: 'Don't turn off the light'. She couldn't stop staring at the message. Her heart was pumping rapidly. She could feel it all over her body. Her muscles were ceasing up in her arms as her fingers and hands were shaking fast. She was only ten and easily frightened. Her legs fell weak and she dropped to her knees. She lay on the ground for around a minute taking in what had just happened. She tried screaming, but only air came out of her mouth; she was far too weak to do anything. It was like an iron weight was pulling down on her throat. After another minute, she became able to stand again. Immediately, she remembered the girl at the window, was she still there?! She turned to face the window and fell back in fright. She was there, staring in, blood dripping from her face, eyes wide and angry. She didn't have teeth, she had fangs. She had the face of a screaming child; Jenny fell back into her desk. She felt something sharp go into her back; it was a pencil from her stationary set, jammed right into her. She started screaming and crying, but silently. She couldn't scream. Jenny tried several times to call for help from her father who was upstairs but couldn't. A thought came to mind that it was the creature at the window stopping her from talking or shouting. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the girl at the window. Its grin, the blood, the eyes that look into you. Jenny reached her back and pulled out the pencil. It was covered in blood. From upstairs Jenny could hear someone moving around. Her heart jumped a beat; she was going to get help. Into her room walked her father. She smiled, she was saved. Her father picked Jenny up and saw the stab wound from the pencil in her back. "Jenny, what happened sweetheart?" She looked at the window. It was gone. Then Jenny made the mistake to look at the door where her father had just came from. There she was. Standing in the entrance to her room. Jenny tried to scream and tell her dad, but she couldn't. "Jenny! Jenny what happened?! Talk to me, sweetheart." She tried to hit her dad to make him look around, but she was being stopped. The creature was stopping her. Tears streamed down her face as the girl with the grin, the blood, the fangs, and the eyes moved towards her father. But then the creature looked up at the light, which was still turned on. Her mouth closed. And then with the most agonizing and with the most angry face, ran out of the room. Jenny was able to speak again. "Jenny! Will you tell me why you're destroying your room?!" Her dad, who hadn't seen a thing, placed Jenny down on the floor. She felt great pain in her back as she sat on the floor. "A girl at the window, wrote that!" she pointed to the writing on the wall, to which her dad gave a great gasp. "Jenny!" "It was the girl, Dad, she did it! We can't turn off the light!" Her dad shook his head and started to wipe Jenny's back with a wet tissue, and in no time the blood was all gone. "Jenny, you have to go back to bed now!" Jenny started crying and screaming as the image of the demonic girl came back to her. "Will you stay with me then, Dad? Promise you will!" Her dad nodded and sat on a small chair in the corner of her room. "I'm going to have to turn the light off, Jenny, or else you won't be able to go back to sleep!" She obliged and got back into her bed. Her heart started pumping fast again as she started wondering what was going to happen when that light went off. Maybe it was watching what was going on. Maybe she was watching whether or not the light was turned on. The light went off. "Are you still there, Dad?" she mumbled, fear in her voice. "Yes, go back to bed." Jenny turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. Silence. But something was strange: she had expected her dad to have left after five minutes. But that never happened. It was well over ten minutes now, and her dad never moved. She smiled at the thought of her dad being loyal and making sure everything was okay for the whole night. But she wanted to make sure. Jenny hobbled across he bed to the lamp at the side of her bed. The light went on. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, No! Dad! No!" And her dad was there. Dead. Her dad had been mutilated. His bottom jaw was removed. The tongue was left to hang out with blood leaking from the mouth like a tap. His clothes had been ripped off to reveal a massive slice ripped down the chest. One of his eyes had been impaled by the same pencil that had been in Jenny's back. Jenny fainted. When she woke up, she wasn't in her bedroom. She was in her living room on one of her chairs. Tied up. Her legs were tied to the bottom and her arms were tied to the side. Jenny was also gagged. The girl was standing in the side of the room, with a knife. Jenny started sweating with fright. She was crying so much that her eyes started stinging and she could hardly see. It moved closer and closer to her. The creature grabbed Jenny's arm...and bit into it. Jenny's head flicked up in pain and her chest was in pain from the attempt to scream. Her arm went numb as the creature pulled out some flesh. Jenny's heavy breathing became annoying for the creature. So it repetitively stabbed her in the chest with the kitchen knife. The gag in Jenny's mouth became blood stained from the blood being pumped through her mouth. Jenny's eyes rolled back as the pain became unbearable. The creature made its final move, and slowly began cutting with the knife at the neck. Jenny cried as she knew her death was soon, but not instant. The pain was incredible. After thirty seconds her head was removed, and the little girl was dead. The creature, the girl, started eating Jenny's head from the inside out. Category:Demon/Devil